


Hooked

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adultery, Bottom Harry, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-27
Updated: 2006-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:45:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius and Harry have a bit of time during one of the Malfoys' parties</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hooked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sm_malfoy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sm_malfoy).



> **A/N** : for [](http://sm-malfoy.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sm_malfoy**](http://sm-malfoy.insanejournal.com/) 's birthday. She requested Lucius/Harry getting quicky with Narcissa in other room. It got very far out of hand, and became quite huge. But I put real smut in there, so that's something, right? Hope you like. Great thanks to [](http://xanateria.insanejournal.com/profile)[**xanateria**](http://xanateria.insanejournal.com/) for the quick once-over.  
>  **Disclaimer** : Not mine at all.

Harry hadn’t wanted to come to the party in the first place. It wasn’t that he hated the Malfoys. They were—bearable. In fact, they were even more bearable singly than as a group, he had discovered. Narcissa was a surprisingly intelligent and witty woman, though anyone who got on her bad side would pay. Draco…well, he’d grown up, and they could almost go ten minutes without wanting to smash in each other’s face. But it was Lucius who had surprised him the most.

It had been Lucius’s decision to defect to the side of the Order when he had managed to escape Azkaban that had turned the tide for them. He had known the location of two of the four remaining horcruxes, and it had been he who had helped Harry destroy them. Powerful magic was needed. In its raw form. The basilisk fang that had destroyed the journal had been proof of that. But they hadn’t had a basilisk available, so they had to find another way. Sex magic.

When Hermione had come across the tome, she’d blushed when she’d shown it to Harry, and Ron had thought it a huge joke. But when Harry had shown it to Lucius, to see if the man thought it might work, he’d been surprised at his reaction. The slow, near-sinister smile, his eyes narrowed and glinting, had set Harry’s heart racing. Had Lucius not already proved his value, he would have assumed the man was up to something. But perhaps he had been.

He’d offered to show Harry how powerful it could be—Harry’s magic combined with Lucius’s to destroy the horcruxes. Harry had been alarmed, but when Lucius had touched his cheek—softly, so very softly—the shiver going through him hadn’t been disgust.

Four times they had come together to destroy a horcrux. Each time, everyone else in the house had left them to it, not wanting to be near the destruction of such a dark object. And so no one had been the wiser.

But after the final battle, Harry had discovered something. Not only did he no longer hate Lucius, but he found he wanted further contact with the man. And so he’d owled him out of the blue one day, when Ron and Hermione were off on a date, and Remus had gone to visit a werewolf in St Mungos that he’d met while spying during the war. Lucius had come to him. And it had been just as glorious as before.

He was hooked on Lucius Malfoy.

Draco had moved into his own flat in London, so he was rarely at the Manor any more, and Narcissa often went off for weekend jaunts, and every time, Harry would find himself in Lucius’s bed, moaning as the man took him. How could he not? The man was gorgeous, even if he was twice his age. And his skill…he could make Harry come just by denying him touch. It was maddening. And he needed him.

But that didn’t mean that he wanted to be here, now, with the whole of the Wizarding world, and both of the other Malfoy family members in attendance. Because all that meant was that he was only able to look, but not touch. And how could he not touch Lucius?

Harry sighed and downed the dregs of his drink, setting the glass down and wandering off to see what he could find to distract himself.

He was just about to go into the gallery when he heard Narcissa speaking to Lucius just on the other side of the doorway. “Darling, why did you bother? He never wants to come to these things, and he and Draco still can’t stand the sight of each other. He would have been happier at home. Your interest in him concerns me.”

Harry flushed. It embarrassed him to recall that he was, effectively, cheating on her with her husband. He’d never stopped to consider it before, and now he wondered why.

Lucius’s drawl did nothing to calm him. “Narcissa, the boy has no family. And if we left him to the Weasleys, he would gain no culture at all. I am simply trying to raise his awareness of his status. Surely you cannot begrudge me that?”

Harry had to muffle a snort at that. His status? The only status of his Lucius was interested in was whether or not he was available for the evening. He took a deep breath and entered the gallery, putting on a surprised face when he saw them, as though he had not been listening to them from just outside the room. “Lucius. Narcissa,” he smiled, greeting them, taking Narcissa’s hand and raising it to his lips. “Draco is so lucky, having such a beautiful woman as his mother,” he said.

She beamed at him. “Such a sweet boy.” She sighed. “I do so wish you and Draco could get along a bit better. You would have been such good friends.”

“You know how it is,” Harry said with a smile. “I guess our egos were a bit too big to be in the same room with each other.”

Lucius huffed, trying not to laugh, but Narcissa sighed. “Well, someday, perhaps. I should go make sure the house-elves have set out enough for dinner. They do seem to have been slacking off lately. I’m sure that Lucius can entertain you, Harry.”

Harry managed to keep his smile steady as he responded, “I’m sure he will, Narcissa,” then watched, bemused, as she stepped from the room. He turned to Lucius. “Will you?” he couldn’t stop himself from asking once she had disappeared.

A smile spread across Lucius’s face. “I think I can. My study, perhaps?” he asked, eyebrow raised.

Harry blinked. He hadn’t actually expected anything more than flirting, but it sounded like Lucius intended to go much further. “Lucius?” he asked, surprised.

“Shh. Just follow,” Lucius responded with that same smile from when Harry had first approached him with the book on sex magic.

Harry followed him to the study. He’d been in the room once or twice. Lucius was particularly fond of having sex on the fur rug in front of the fireplace. But surely he wouldn’t do something like that now, with his house full of guests, not to mention Narcissa and Draco in attendance, would he?

Lucius motioned him into the study, then closed the door behind him, casting a few spells Harry didn’t recognize before turning to his young lover. “I want you.”

It had been almost a month since they’d last been able to be together. Narcissa had been particularly demanding of Lucius’s time lately. This party, in particular, had taken up much of his time. Harry hadn’t been pleased, but he’d understood. After all, Lucius had commitments. They had to come before his lover, didn’t they?

“Lucius, this really isn’t—” But Lucius didn’t bother to let him continue. He pulled Harry to him, and before Harry could even think, there were lips on his, and a tongue—a very familiar tongue—was in his mouth. He moaned, and Lucius deepened the kiss, pulling Harry’s body flush with his.

Lucius’s lips pulled away, working their way back to his ear, where he whispered. “Undress. I want to see you.”

Harry pulled away. “Lucius, the party. Your family…”

“Will not bother us, I promise you,” Lucius assured him smoothly as he reached out to unbutton Harry’s robe.

“Lucius…”

“Harry, if you do not close your mouth and cooperate, I will use a spell to tear the clothes from you so I can get to your skin. I will leave it to you to explain to Narcissa why you had to floo home so suddenly when she asks where you went.” He brandished his wand. “Well?”

Harry sighed. As much as he adored Lucius, he really was only a bit better than his son when it came to getting his way. He began to slip out of his robes. “And when she walks in on us?”

Lucius set his wand aside, and watched as his lover’s flesh was revealed. “She will not. Surely you give me some credit with distraction and illusion spells?”

Harry flushed. Yes, he wanted Lucius, but there were times when he wondered whether his attitude was worth it. “You didn’t say,” he grumbled.

Lucius smirked. “Well, I do like so to give you surprises, Harry.”

Harry pulled off his shirt, and managed to stumble out of his pants and slacks off with a final tug, then looked up at his lover, who was gazing at him appreciatively. “So,” he asked, “now what?”

Lucius moved to his chair, settling in it, and parting his robes so that Harry could see the bulge in his slacks. “Now you need to decide how you’ll deal with this,” he smiled lazily.

Harry moved to his side, cupping the bulge as he leaned down to lick and suck at Lucius’s lips. “You are incorrigible,” he said when he pulled away.

“You love it.”

Harry smiled and nodded. “Yes,” he said as he moved his hands to undo the buttons keeping him from his lover’s cock. “And this as well,” he said, when he managed to part the fabric around the engorged length underneath. No underwear. But then Lucius never wore any. He had told Harry that he preferred to have immediate access if necessary. Harry couldn’t help but approve. “Gorgeous,” he sighed. Not that Lucius needed his ego stroked, but he simply couldn’t help but admire Lucius’s beauty.

Lucius sighed as Harry’s fingers slipped over his cock, and Harry smiled. If there was one thing he’d learned, it was how Lucius liked to be touched. And seeing as he loved to touch Lucius, it certainly wasn’t a hardship.

He glanced up at his lover. “I want you inside me,” he said a bit breathlessly. “Stretch me?”

“I thought you were going to take care of me,” Lucius asked, an eyebrow quirked.

“Oh, I will,” Harry grinned, lowering his head to Lucius’s lap, but facing away from Lucius so that Lucius would have access to his arse to stretch it. He inhaled Lucius’s sent—a spicy musk that never failed to make his mouth water, then opened his mouth, and fit his lips around the head of Lucius’s cock, inhaling sharply when he felt Lucius’s fingers begin to stroke between his arsecheeks.

At the first slide of a finger inside him, Harry hummed. He loved being filled by Lucius. All he had to do was to forget what was going on outside these doors, and enjoy. When Lucius slid a second finger in alongside the first, Harry decided he couldn’t wait any longer. He pulled his mouth away from Lucius’s cock, giving it one final lick, then pulled free of his fingers.

“I hope you used enough lube,” he said in a voice husky from lust. “I’m a bit impatient.”

Lucius smiled. “As am I.” He pulled Harry onto his lap, and Harry straddled him, moaning at the momentary contact of his erection with Lucius’s before he slid forward to settle his lover’s erection where he wanted it. Sometimes, it was all he could do to stop himself from rubbing against Lucius like this and coming. Even without penetration, the slide of Lucius’s cock was enough to drive him mad.

“Harry, must I do everything?” Lucius growled, as Harry rocked against him.

Harry shook his head, and lifted his hips. Gripping Lucius’s cock, Harry slowly sank down onto him, throwing his head back when he’d sunk all the way down to his lap. “Oh, god, Lucius,” he moaned. Being filled by Lucius was the best feeling in the world.

And then he heard something that made every cell in his body freeze. “Lucius, darling, are you in there? Narcissa’s voice came from outside the study door. “Artis Knewler wants to talk with you about a bill he wants passed in the Ministry that he’s hoping you’ll support.”

Lucius smirked, placing his hands on Harry’s hips, and pulling him down from where he’d been rising off Lucius’s lap. “Stay,” he hissed. He glanced at the door. “She has no idea we’re here. Keep going.”

“Lucius…” Harry said through clenched teeth, his eyes wide. Was the man insane? “What if she opens the door?”

“When she touches the handle, she will realize there is something far more important she has to do, and she will cease bothering us. Continue.”

“Luciu—” Lucius thrust up into him, causing him to groan halfway though the hissed name. Grabbing hold of Lucius’s shoulders, he began to move once more, glowering at his lover. “If she finds us…”

Lucius smirked. “I am a Slytherin, Harry. If you trust in nothing else, trust in that.”

Their lips met, just as Narcissa tapped at the door again. “Lucius?” she called. There were other voices Harry couldn’t quite make out, though one sounded uncomfortably like Draco. He tried to block them out, losing himself in Lucius, knowing that it would not take him long.

Lucius’s lips on his neck, sucking and biting there, and his hand on his cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts up into Harry, built to a crescendo, and soon Harry was spilling across his satin shirt, moaning Lucius’s name into his mouth to try to muffle the sound. Lucius’s hips sped up under him, and soon he, too was moaning, and Harry could feel Lucius’s cock expand and shudder inside him, and he pulled away to see Lucius’s face.

This was the only time Lucius was truly unguarded—when he came. Harry loved to watch his eyes close, and his mouth quiver, his head thrown back and his neck bared. On good nights, it was enough to start Harry up all over again to see him so undone. Of course, it always took Lucius a great deal longer to catch up with his young lover, but he never seemed to mind in the least.

And then those silver eyes were open once more. “No time to cuddle tonight, Harry. Get dressed quickly,” he said, just as the knock came for a third time.

“Lucius Malfoy, if you are in there, I demand that you come out at once. You are ignoring our guests!”

Harry scrambled to where his clothing lay, and struggled into it, but he was sure he looked a mess. Apparently his lover agreed, and with a wave of his wand, both of them were properly tidy once more, with only the embarrassed flush on Harry’s cheeks giving any hint of what might have occurred in the room.

Harry turned and moved to the fireplace as Lucius opened the door. Perhaps his flush might be mistaken for the heat of the fire on his skin.

“What is it, Narcissa?” Lucius purred once he’d opened the door.

Narcissa stepped into the room. “What on earth have you been up to, Lucius? We have guests.”

Harry stayed facing the fire rather than face his lover’s wife. He was sure she would see the guilt written there should he turn to look at her.

“Harry simply needed time away from the crowd, darling. That’s all.”

“Well, why didn’t you tell me when I knocked the first time?”

“He has been having a difficult time with his current paramour. We were discussing it, and I put up a silencing charm so that no one might overhear. This was the first time I heard you knock.”

Narcissa turned to Harry. “Oh, poor dear. Perhaps we shouldn’t have insisted you come tonight, Harry. Are you feeling better?”

Harry took a breath and turned to her, not looking at Lucius at all. “A bit. Lucius always knows just how to calm me down.”

“I’m so glad to hear it, Harry,” Narcissa said as she took his arm and led him from the room. “I know several lovely young ladies you should definitely meet. Whoever she is, I’m sure she’s not worth the effort,” she smiled.

Harry glanced back at Lucius and smiled. “Sometimes people surprise you,” he said, allowing her to lead him back to the party.  



End file.
